


The yellow dragon conquers Remnant

by Deathstroke724



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domination, F/F, F/M, Rape, Smut, futa Yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstroke724/pseuds/Deathstroke724
Summary: Yang is a girl with a special..part that most girls don’t have and it has been bothering her for years and ever since she went to Beacon it’s being getting worse and now..it’s time to unleash the beast





	1. Chapter 1

Yang was many things to a lot of people,she was the beautiful girl of beacon,she had a great body,she was protective of her sister And her hair. But what people didn’t know was that she had a secret between her legs..a eleven inched dick that she had since she was a baby. She had no idea why he had it her father just said it ran in the family but Rubt never had it so she assumed she got it from her mother. But despite the extra organ wasn’t really a issue..until she went to Beacon. Only her family knew this but Yang had a huge thing for girls be it there beautiful face or their bodies it was just so much more attractive than guys,least to her. But now she was trapped in Beacon with her in a dorm with Blake with her amazing “Bellabooty” or Weiss with her uptight personality that was begging to be changed to a sex doll and be dominanted. Or Pyrrha with her perfect athletic body or Nora with her having a nice pair of tits and ass but not the best Or even her teachers! With Glynda have those those melons! And that strict personality it just made Yang crave her more. Every night she was tormented to have wet dreams and now making her wake up with morning wood,to have to hide in the female showers to hide her cock from the others while she jerked off to their naked bodies. It was so damn annoying and now now she needed to find a way to release and now..she had enough she had been watching for for too long and now she needed relief the only question now was....who would be first to sastisfy her?~


	2. The Dragon's kitten Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much tension and so many girls stress Yang to the point of near madness but for her luck she has kitten to help

Yang groans as she wakes up she grips her head and yawns then rubbing her eyes,she was so happy that it was a Saturday...especially since she could feel herself with morning wood with her groaning more quietly as she looks around. She grins softly as she saw both Weiss and ruby were gone to practice the new move Ruby had been planning called "White Rose" or something. 

And Blake was still out cold this was perfect! Yang quickly makes her way to the bathroom and drops her black shorts and yellow panties releasing her hard cock "Fucking finally,I haven't done this in months." she mumbles under her breath with lust in her words As she wrapped her hand around her cock she began to stroke herself closing her eyes and begins to moan,she lifted up her shirt and puts in her teeth exposing her large tits as she hated wearing a tight bra to sleep. As she stroked herself with one hand she slides her other hand and begins to play with her breast,moaning into her shirt with her mind flooding with memories of seeing all of her female students from the locker rooms to the wild fantasies she had of them all as she moans with pleasure flooding her senses. It went on for a few minutes with just her moans filling the rooms with pre-cum dripping out of the tip. 

But as she moved her hand faster and faster feeling her cock about to burst she then froze in fear as she heard the door open,she forgot to LOCK THE DOOR she quickly turned in shock seeing Blake in the door way her eyes wide and locked on Yang's cock as a loud thunk! Was heard as Blake drops her book in true shock. "Y-Yang wha- YOU HAVE A COCK!" she snaps in shock and surprise. Yang tried to hide her extra appendage as she yanks Blake in the room "Shut up!" she says with a dark red face. 'I c-can explain..I..I always had this I mean know I shouldn't have it I...but I don't know" she says in just utter shame and embarrassment. As Blake kept her eyes trained on the cock as she was just hypnotized by it,as she stepped closer "So you came her to..relieve yourself?" she asks barely louder than a whisper. 

Yang nods nervously as she looked to Blake feeling so bad to see that Blake was on her knees and seemed to be taking in the scent of Yang and mumbles "Why did you hide this from me?..."She says before Yang feels her urges kick in and she needed a release now she was not gonna be blue ballsed now! "Umm Blake can you leave or do you wanna be fucked?" she says in a low seductive growl. As Blake blushes and gets up 'O-of course right I should g-go...." she says pulling away before Yang then just grabbed Blake's head "No actually you seem to want it so bad your gonna get it now! she says finally snapping all of her life she had wanted pleasure and just to get a chance to release and since Blake interrupted she would pay..no all of Beacon would pay and feel all of the tension Yang had for years to be unleashed NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright to all know this I am tired and I will release the second chapter tomorrow and give you the smut but I need a bit of rest thank you all for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a certain friend you know who you are my angel now I want you to tell me who does Yang get first?~


End file.
